


Merlin's Moving Castle

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2010 [7]
Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For challenge 5 at the 2010 summerpornathon: humility/crossovers and fusions.</p><p>Fusion with <i>Howl's Moving Castle</i> by Diana Wynne Jones.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The wizard Merlin eats young men’s hearts. It was all over Market Chipping.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Moving Castle

The wizard Merlin eats young men’s hearts.

It was all over Market Chipping. Mothers were hiding their sons, staring up fearfully at the tall, dark castle trundling around the hills. It wasn’t long before the rumour reached Mayor Pendragon. His son volunteered to go and face the wizard at once, of course.

“Arthur, don’t be riduclous,” said Mayor Pendragon, head in his hands.

“He won’t eat my heart,” Arthur said proudly, defiantly. “I won’t let him, father. You don’t need to worry.”

His father flatly forbade the whole endeavour. But that didn’t stop Arthur, of course. Nothing short of an earthquake could stop Arthur when he put his mind to something. He vowed then and there to put a stop to the wizard at once. And that hideous castle of his.

*

As it happened, Arthur’s arrival at the castle was not nearly as dramatic as he expected. He had wanted to march right up to it and burst through the doors, but as it happened, they seemed to be stuck. He had to walk right around the bloody thing three times before he came upon a tiny wooden door set into the corner.

He knocked with as much dignity he could muster after stomping around a muddy hillside for half an hour.

Silence. Then there was a muffled thumping from inside, like someone running down a rickety staircase, and the door was opened by a pale, skinny young man with over-large ears and bright blue eyes.

“Hello?” he said, then, looking Arthur up and down. “Oh, _hello_.”

“Good morning,” said Arthur stiffly. “I’m here to see the wizard Merlin.”

The boy – because he was hardly more than a boy, really – leaned against the doorway, casual as you like. “Oh, are you? Do you have an appointment?”

“No,” said Arthur. “You see, I’m here to put a stop to this whole heart-eating business.”

The boy just laughed. His eyes crinkled at the corners in a way that was oddly endearing. “Oh, I don’t think the wizard will take too kindly to that,” he said. “He does enjoy it so.”

“So he really does eat hearts, then?” said Arthur.

“Oh, yes,” said the boy. “Fried, with plenty of mustard. He says it’s delicious.”

“That’s disgusting,” said Arthur. “How can you stand it?”

The boy shrugged. “He pays well,” he said. “Would you like to come in? He’s busy right now, but I can make you some tea while you wait.” He opened the door with a small smile. Arthur couldn’t help but smile back.

And the tea was delicious. It was almost certainly magic, Arthur thought, but it was just too tasty to waste. He drank two cups, the strange skinny servant watching him the whole time, then said, “How long will he be, do you think? I have to get back before my father misses me, you see.”

“Oh, not long,” said the boy, sliding forward and taking the empty mug from his unresistant hands. “He’s looking forward to seeing you so very much.” He set the mug down on the table and slid a hand around Arthur’s shoulders, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Well, he won’t be eating my heart,” said Arthur. He squirmed in his armchair. The boy was so very close.

“Whatever you say,” said the boy. He rested his other hand on the back of the chair and pulled himself up, straddling him. “You’re quite something, you know? You’re really something.” He leaned forward, lips brushing Arthur’s ear.

“Um,” said Arthur. “Thank you?” He reached forward to push the boy away, but somehow he ended up resting his hands on his arse instead, squeezing gently. This was wrong. This was very, very wrong. It was probably some sort of sorcerer’s trick, and he should put a stop to it at once.

“This,” said the boy, breath tickling his ear, “is going to be fun.”

*

Half an hour later, Arthur was on his back on the rug, staring at the ceiling and wondering how in the world he’d ended up with the boy’s cock up his arse, but he wasn’t sure he cared, because _holy mother of God_ that felt good.

His eyes rolled up. He might even have blacked out a little as he came. Maybe.

The world came back in a soft tingly rush. The boy was slumped on top of him, murmuring endearments into his skin, flushed pink, his hair sticking up at awkward angles, and Arthur’s heart might have melted a little at the sight.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped out. “I’m not sure I caught your name.”

“Oh,” said the boy, breezy. “I’m Merlin.” He laughed.

Arthur let his head fall back against the rug with a groan. “The heart-eating,” he said as Merlin’s fingers ran up his inner thigh. “It’s not literal, is it?”

“Of course not,” said Merlin, “that would be disgusting.” He pulled himself up, straddled Arthur’s hips. “D’you want to do me this time? I’m very flexible. I’ve had a lot of experience.”

Sorcerer’s trick indeed. Arthur’s father was most definitely _not_ going to hear of this.  



End file.
